Utente:RoxasXIIILK
RoxasXIIILK is Online. Prima di tutto, sono Americano e non parlo Italiano. Ciononostante, visto che la lingua originale di questa wiki è l'Italiano, ho chiesto che questa pagina venisse tradotta per me. Quando vi contatto nelle discussioni, uso un traduttore automatico e perciò il testo potrebbe essere un po' sballato. http://img51.imageshack.us/img51/6902/twobecomeoneleft.png http://img710.imageshack.us/img710/8854/roxassymbolsmall.png RoxasXIIILK http://img710.imageshack.us/img710/8854/roxassymbolsmall.png http://img210.imageshack.us/img210/6069/twobecomeoneright.png Ciao a tutti, io sono RoxasXIIILK ma chiamatemi Roxas. Il XIIILK viene tagliato piuttosto rapidamente. Ho 17 anni e vivo nel Massachusetts, USA. Come si può vedere chiaramente sono un GRANDE fan di Roxas nonchè di Ventus e tutta l'Organizzazione XIII. Adoro Kingdom Hearts con tutto il cuore! Conosco tantissimo sulla serie e tutto ciò che contiene. Direi tutto, ma non voglio sembrare uno snob. Se c'è una cosa che vorrei dire velocemente su me stesso è che sono una grande persona e un amico ancora migliore! Non sto scherzando quando dico che farei qualsiasi cosa per un amico. Devo dire che al mondo l'onestà, l'amicizia e l'onore sono le cose a cui do più valore. Per cui, ciò detto se qualcuno vuole parlare con me o chiedermi aiuto o qualsiasi altra cosa si senta libero di farlo! http://img51.imageshack.us/img51/6902/twobecomeoneleft.png http://img710.imageshack.us/img710/8854/roxassymbolsmall.png Storia http://img710.imageshack.us/img710/8854/roxassymbolsmall.png http://img210.imageshack.us/img210/6069/twobecomeoneright.png http://img51.imageshack.us/img51/6902/twobecomeoneleft.png L'inizio: Kingdom Hearts http://img210.imageshack.us/img210/6069/twobecomeoneright.png La mia storia con Kingdom Hearts comincia con la terza elementare. Mi ricordo quando il primo gioco è uscito, l'anno scolastico era appena cominciato e io mi ero appena trasferito in una nuova scuola e non conosceva nessuno. Ero un completo sconosciuto... ovviamento odiavo questa cosa. Comunque quando ho visto la pubblicità per il gioco sono stato subito catturato dalla presenza di tutti i personaggi Disney e volevo tantissimo il gioco. Ma purtroppo, al momento, non avevo una PS2, quindi non ho potuto prenderlo. Tuttavia, il natale si avvicinava, lo faceva anche la PS2 ne ero ENTUSIASTA. Purtroppo a quel tempo, le dure lotte della nuova vita scolastica mi hanno fatto dimenticare il gioco a lungo dopo Natale. Vedete, i miei genitori erano convinti che la PS2 costasse un sacco di soldi e... non credevo volessero acquistarla. Così, con tutti i problemi che sorgevano nella scuola, chi mi può davvero incolpare per dimenticare un videogioco che probabilmente non avrei mai potuto giocare. Per cui immaginatevi quanto ero rimasto scioccato quando ho aperto i miei regali e ho visto la PS2 seduta lì! Ma dal momento che mi ero dimenticato di Kingdom Hearts, ovviamente, non l'ho chiesto. Tuttavia, circa un mese o due più tardi alla festa di compleanno di mio cugino, suo fratello stava giocando a Kingdom Hearts. In quel momento mi ricordai il gioco e l'ho chiesto a lui. Mi ha detto tutto sul gioco e come non era solo legato alla Disney, ma a questa serie di giochi chiamata Final Fantasy. Non avevo idea di che cosa fosse al momento, ma in realtà non mi importava neanche. Per mostrarmi più del gioco ha iniziato una nuova partita con me e subito mi è piaciuto! Quando sono dovuto andare mi ha prestato sia il gioco che la memory card per continuare a giocare. Più continuavo a giocare nella storia più il divertimento cresceva. Inutile dire che ho finito per acquistare il gioco per me stesso e continuato. Dopo averlo finito sono tornato indietro per battere anche Kurt Zisa e Phantom, e ottenere l'Ultima Weapon. Ho continuato a giocarci in seguito girando per distruggere gli Heartless e divertirmi con i tornei. http://img51.imageshack.us/img51/6902/twobecomeoneleft.png Chain of Memories http://img210.imageshack.us/img210/6069/twobecomeoneright.png Al mio compleanno dello stesso anno mia mamma mi ha fatto Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories. Il gioco è stato molto diverso per me, visto che il sistema di combattimento è completamente diverso e il gioco stesso era su un Game Boy al posto di un grande schermo televisivo. Mi ci è voluto molto tempo per essere in grado di batterlo a causa del fatto che molti dei boss come Riku e Marluxia erano estremamente difficili per me. Dopo che ho finalmente battuto la storia di Sora, Reverse Rebirth è stato abbastanza facile per me a causa del fatto che a quel tempo ero abituato al sistema di battaglia. Dopo averlo finito ho continuato a giocare Kingdom Hearts 1 perché ho scoperto che era MOLTO più divertente da giocare che Chain of Memories. Questo per vari motivi tra cui il fatto che le carte erano una limitazione, lo schermo del televisore era molto più grande, e ho dovuto leggere tutto il testo visto che non era doppiato. http://img51.imageshack.us/img51/6902/twobecomeoneleft.png Il Punto Di Svolta: Kingdom Heart II http://img210.imageshack.us/img210/6069/twobecomeoneright.png Ero finalmente in prima media e avevo sentito parlare del nuovo gioco di Kingdom Hearts in uscita il 28 marzo. Io assolutamente non vedevo l'ora di giocarci! Quando finalmente è uscito sono andato al negozio, l'ho acquistato e giocato non-stop. Sono stato subito preso dal gioco e l'amavo. Naturalmente col tempo mi è piaciuto di più KH2 di KH. Come ho continuato a giocare sono cresciuto amandolo sempre di più. Tuttavia, durante la seconda media la mia vita scolastica è crollata. E durante la terza è solo peggiorata. Questi due anni sono stati facilmente i peggiori anni della mia vita. Sono arrivato al punto in cui mi sono rinchiuso da tutto nel tentativo di risolvere i miei problemi. Ero molto depresso fino a che raggiunse al punto in cui ho costruito un muro in modo mostruoso intorno a me e ne ero soffocato. Ma una cosa era la mia luce splendente nel profondo abisso buio in questo periodo, Kingdom Hearts. So che suona strano, ma è solo che mi ha dato qualcosa per tornare a casa e con cui divertirsi. Potevo giocarci e il gioco e non mi avrebbe giudicato, preso in giro, o darmi problemi. E 'stato praticamente l'unica cosa nella mia vita che non odiavo in quel punto. Tutti gli altri mi odiavano per tutto, non importa cosa. Il concetto semplice di poter tornare a casa e di essere me stesso è stato grandioso! Ma comunque, da allora ho sempre vissuto e respirato Kingdom Hearts. Da allora ho anche deciso di cercare di imparare tutto il possibile sull'intera serie, invece di essere solo un pro a questo. Ho sempre studiato tutto quello che potevo sulla serie e tutto ciò che non capivo pienamente e completamente. http://img51.imageshack.us/img51/6902/twobecomeoneleft.png Re: Chain of Memories http://img210.imageshack.us/img210/6069/twobecomeoneright.png Più tardi ho comprato Kingdom Hearts Re: Chain of Memories. Nel complesso Re: Chain of Memories è 110% migliore di Chain of Memories sotto ogni aspetto. Aveva delle vere cutscene, doppiaggio e finalmente si scopre come parlano i cinque membri dell'Organizzazione XIII Vexen, Lexaeus, Zexion, Marluxia e Larxene. Guadagna un sacco di profondità quando i personaggi parlano realmente invece di essere sprite che stanno li impalati. In generale ho molto apprezzato il gioco e grazie al fatto che ho battuto l'originale è stato abbastanza facile. Nel momento in cui ho preso questo gioco ho scoperto la Kingdom Hearts Wikia e ho cominciato a leggerla per ampliare le mie conoscenze. http://img51.imageshack.us/img51/6902/twobecomeoneleft.png 358/2 Days http://img210.imageshack.us/img210/6069/twobecomeoneright.png Dal momento in cui ho visto la trama di Kingdom Hearts 358 / 2 Days non vedevo l'ora che arrivi. Da quando Roxas grado settimo e l'ottavo era stato sempre più forte e forte nel mio cuore. Da allora era in piena fioritura. Così, naturalmente, dato che l'intero gioco ruota intorno il suo racconto io assolutamente non vedevo l'ora di farlo. Come September Stavo iniziando la scuola di nuovo come ho contato i giorni che fino a giorni è venuto fuori. Tuttavia mi era stata trasferita a Melrose da Somerville, ero ancora un perfetto sconosciuto in tutta una scuola di gente che non conoscevo affatto. Ma nessuno-la-di meno, 25 giorni dopo giorni è uscito e ho comprato il gioco gioco di quel giorno. Io, naturalmente, ha diritto a suonarla quando l'ho presa. E 'sicuramente senza dubbio il mio gioco preferito in tutta la serie a causa del fatto che racconta l'intera storia di Roxas dalla sua nascita alla sua cattura che io amo! Inoltre, si caratterizza per l'organizzazione che mi piace anche. Sento il gioco ti dà un senso molto migliore delle personalità dei membri 'e chissà cos'altro che ancora una volta che amo. Per non parlare si può giocare come ciascuna di esse in modalità missione, che è assolutamente incredibile! Quando l'ho battuto sono andato diritto di ottenere la 255 Challenge e 358 Sigilli Corone missione e raggiungere il livello 100 e le altre sfide nel gioco. Ho finalmente raggiunto questo ed è stato molto orgoglioso di me stesso. Come ho giocato il gioco mi sono reso conto sempre di più di quanto sia simile a me e Roxas realmente sono. Ciò ha creato molto più di un legame più forte di lui. Dopo tutto, è lui che mi ha tirato fuori dalla mia favela. Ho visto le sue lotte e di come lui li ha affrontati a testa e ho deciso se avesse potuto sopravvivere poi così potrebbe I. http://img51.imageshack.us/img51/6902/twobecomeoneleft.png Birth by Sleep http://img210.imageshack.us/img210/6069/twobecomeoneright.png Come l'anno scolastico stava per fine sono stato in ansia per il nuovo gioco della serie Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. Avevo letto qualcosa sul gioco che ho preso come una curiosità sempre più sviluppato. Ero scoraggiato però, per il fatto che il gioco è stato esclusivamente per PSP, che era un sistema che non avevo. Mio cugino per fortuna, ha detto che mi avrebbe lasciato in prestito la sua PSP con il gioco quando è stato fatto con esso. Così per tutta l'estate ho aspettato per il gioco a venire fuori come sempre più informazioni è stato inviato. Infine arrivò settembre insieme con il nuovo anno scolastico e 7 giorni fino a BBS è venuto fuori. Il 7 mio cugino ha il gioco e poi cominciò l'attesa per lui da fare con esso. Il 12 ho deciso di aderire al wiki dopo un po 'di contemplazione. Dopo un lungo periodo di attesa, finalmente ho il gioco e PSP da lui il giorno del Ringraziamento. Mi è piaciuto giocare! Il sistema di combattimento è sicuramente il migliore di tutti i giochi! E 'stato divertente malvagio di giocare ogni passo del cammino! Battere la storia di Ven è stato sicuramente il più divertente per me, come egli è così rapido, dotato di mosse davvero cool e lui è il ven. Terra, anche se lento malvagio era molto forte. Giocare come Terra per me non era divertente come il Ven. ma è stato comunque buono. http://img51.imageshack.us/img51/6902/twobecomeoneleft.png http://img710.imageshack.us/img710/8854/roxassymbolsmall.png Il Mio Personaggio Preferito Fempre e Sempre: Roxas http://img710.imageshack.us/img710/8854/roxassymbolsmall.png http://img210.imageshack.us/img210/6069/twobecomeoneright.png Roxas è di gran lunga il mio personaggio tutti i tempi preferito nel Kingdom Hearts Universe. Sono assolutamente ossessionato con lui, e sono stati da allora di grado settimo e ottavo. Come ho già detto, il mio anno settimo e ottavo grado sono stati facilmente i peggiori anni della mia vita. In quel periodo ero inesorabilmente preso di mira e odiato da tutti nella mia classe perché ero diverso da loro. Ai loro occhi ero un "goto", perché mi portava un sacco di nero, io ero un mostro perché non mi piace lo sport, e mi è stato impossibile essere in giro perché ho ascoltato la musica diverso da quello che hanno fatto. Nel corso del tempo ho appena sbriciolato in depressione e mettere la maggior distanza da loro e me possibile, ma non faceva alcuna differenza. Alla fine ero così depresso che tutte le mie emozioni letteralmente squagliata. Non mi sento triste, felice, qualsiasi cosa. Inoltre, come ho detto prima, in questo periodo ho giocato KH2 un sacco che mi ha tenuto fuori del completo distacco dalla realtà. E 'stato a questo punto nel tempo che ho iniziato a sviluppare un legame con Roxas. E 'stato trattato come niente, come se non esistesse. Questo è stato proprio come mi sentivo. Sono stato trattato come spazzatura ogni giorno. Ero un fantasma nella loro vita poco perfetta. Li ho visti tutti seduti con gli amici e ridere e hanno così un buon momento a pranzo e pausa come mi sono seduto da solo, solo, senza nessuno a stare. L'ho odiato e mi ha fatto sentire come un Nessuno, come non esisteva neppure. E 'per questo motivo ho cominciato a crescere un legame con Roxas. E 'stato Roxas che mi ha aiutato in questi anni tufo. Ho pensato che se poteva farlo senza rompere con il basso e poi si uccide così potrebbe I. Così ho spinto su e perseverato attraverso di essa. Alla fine, ero molto più forte di me e devo tutto a Roxas. So che si può sentire che è estremamente strano che io idolatrare Roxas, ma provate a vederlo nei miei occhi. Mai e poi mai fare commenti come quello di qualcuno fino a quando hai a piedi nei loro panni. Non si sa mai come vita di qualcun altro è perché non è la tua vita: è la loro. Comunque mi indossare un ciondolo Roxas di tutti i giorni a simboleggiare quello che ho passato e sopravvissuti grazie alla Roxas. Anche in questo caso si può pensare che io sia strano per pensare tutto questo, ma non giudicare. Come ho imparato di più e di più su Roxas mi sono sentito sempre più legato a lui fino a quando ho iniziato ad agire proprio come lui e lo faccio ancora. Non sto scherzando quando dico che sono ossessionato con il ragazzo. E 'impressionante per me e se qualcuno lo insulta ho tutti sulla difensiva. E 'una specie di divertente in realtà. Mi piace persino il numero 13 è il mio numero preferito. Ma la linea di fondo Roxas è il mio eroe, ancora una volta non giudicare. http://img51.imageshack.us/img51/6902/twobecomeoneleft.png http://img710.imageshack.us/img710/8854/roxassymbolsmall.png Aspetto http://img710.imageshack.us/img710/8854/roxassymbolsmall.png http://img210.imageshack.us/img210/6069/twobecomeoneright.png A differenza della mia personalità, non assomiglio davvero molto a Roxas. Ho però dei meravigliosi occhi azzurri come lui e la stessa corporatura. Ho i capelli biondo scuro ricci e sono 5'10. Il mio abbigliamento abituale è una t-shirt, pantaloni e una felpa se fa freddo. Di solito indosso semplici camice o una maglietta con l'emblema dei nessuno. Indosso SEMPRE il mio ciondolo di Roxas. Indosso anche un braccialetto di Roxas. http://img51.imageshack.us/img51/6902/twobecomeoneleft.png http://img710.imageshack.us/img710/8854/roxassymbolsmall.png Personalità http://img710.imageshack.us/img710/8854/roxassymbolsmall.png http://img210.imageshack.us/img210/6069/twobecomeoneright.png Come ho detto prima la mia personalità è molto simile a Roxas. Prima di tutto, ho una estrema devozione ai miei amici. Farò qualsiasi cosa per loro e se qualcuno li sta dando problemi è il modo più rapido per farmi scattare. Quando circondato da buona compagnia io sono sempre molto felice, spensierato e immensamente gentile. Sono onesto un amico molto bene in tutti gli aspetti. Comunque ho un profondo lato oscuro. In realtà sono abbastanza irascibile soprattutto su certi argomenti. Io non lo snap in rabbia subito, ma non è molto difficile a tutti ad irritarmi. Questo però non va per questo o per gli amici. Eccomi estremamente facile andare d'accordo con e non potrò mai mostrare la collera meno che non sia stato richiesto più volte. Tuttavia quando ho effettivamente ottenere'davvero' pazzo ho'matto'. Non è mai abbastanza e non avrei mai suggerisco anche cercare di ottenere quel modo. Quando mi piace molto e che tutto vada per il mio essere è focalizzata sulla mia rabbia verso qualunque sia il combustibile. Non mi piace essere "detto" cosa fare. Sono molto indipendente, in particolare quando sono circondato da gente che non conosco. Quando sono in quella sorta di situazione decido di appartasi me stesso e di essere solo. Quando devo essere così però io sono molto infelice. Vorrei anche dire che sono abbastanza intelligente. Non un genio, ma ancora piuttosto intelligente. In generale ho molti punti di massima, ma alla fine, sono davvero io persona molto buona. http://img51.imageshack.us/img51/6902/twobecomeoneleft.png http://img710.imageshack.us/img710/8854/roxassymbolsmall.png Talk Bubbles http://img710.imageshack.us/img710/8854/roxassymbolsmall.png http://img210.imageshack.us/img210/6069/twobecomeoneright.png These talk bubbles are only a VERY small number of the total army of talk bubbles I made. However I chose not to bring all of them with me. Only a few that I used the most. I made all the sprites in these bubbles and I am very proud of them. Expect more to appear though as I do have more I use a lot :D My Talk Bubble Template http://img51.imageshack.us/img51/6902/twobecomeoneleft.png http://img710.imageshack.us/img710/8854/roxassymbolsmall.png Gallery http://img710.imageshack.us/img710/8854/roxassymbolsmall.png http://img210.imageshack.us/img210/6069/twobecomeoneright.png http://img51.imageshack.us/img51/6902/twobecomeoneleft.png Pictures http://img210.imageshack.us/img210/6069/twobecomeoneright.png http://img51.imageshack.us/img51/6902/twobecomeoneleft.png Roxas's Journal Images http://img210.imageshack.us/img210/6069/twobecomeoneright.png http://img51.imageshack.us/img51/6902/twobecomeoneleft.png Talk Bubble Sprites http://img210.imageshack.us/img210/6069/twobecomeoneright.png http://img51.imageshack.us/img51/6902/twobecomeoneleft.png Keyblades http://img210.imageshack.us/img210/6069/twobecomeoneright.png http://img51.imageshack.us/img51/6902/twobecomeoneleft.png Screen Images http://img210.imageshack.us/img210/6069/twobecomeoneright.png http://img51.imageshack.us/img51/6902/twobecomeoneleft.png Animations http://img210.imageshack.us/img210/6069/twobecomeoneright.png I miei contribti * Le mie pagine preferite * Aggiungi i collegamenti alle tue pagine preferite su questo wiki! * Pagina preferita n.2 * Pagina preferita n.3 http://img89.imageshack.us/img89/664/roxaspageiconsmaller.png> http://img89.imageshack.us/img89/664/roxaspageiconsmaller.png>